The Thorn and it's Rose
by Carolyn.Rose-2015
Summary: OneShot:  As he slides into the drivers seat and the engine revs, I began to realize my mistake. I cry out and trip along the driveway to catch him before he leaves...


**AN: Hey guys! So I don't really update a lot this just came to me and I decided to go with it! Review telling me what you think! Lemme know if there's anything I can do to make it better! :)**

**Luv ya'll!**

**Chicka:)  
**

* * *

I open the door of his new black Chevy and step out onto the cool grass. As I shut the door, I welcome the cool night wind hit my face refreshing my thoughts. I walk towards the lake and lie down on the darkened grass looking up at the night sky. The moon shining brightly ahead of me and the stars dance happily around it. I feel him approach even though he hardly makes a sound. Silently he lies down beside me and hesitantly takes my hand in his, his thumb rubbing circles on mine trying to be comforting. I tear my gaze from the night sky to stare into the large chocolate orbs I feel studying my face. We say nothing as we gaze into each other knowing our eyes our saying everything that needs to be said. As I stare into his eyes I see everything I'm afraid to see: love, despair, anguish, hurt… but the most painful, _**goodbye.**_

_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

We lay there quietly for a while before he sits up and stares quietly into the night sky, like he's searching for an answer neither one of us has. I watch his back for a moment before staring back at the stars, still dancing happily around the moon as if they have no clue what's happening below them. Finally he stands turns around and holds out his hands to help me up. Neither one of us has spoken a word, and as I reach out and grasp his hands, the hands that mold into the shape of my hands, I know there is nothing we can say to change everything. We silently walk back to the truck and he opens the door for me, holding my hand as I slip inside. He shuts it quietly and walks slowly towards the drivers seat. As he slides in and puts the keys in the ignition I think back to what happened just hours before.

_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

He pulls up into my driveway and puts his truck into park before turning off the ignition and unlocking the door. I open the door and hop out of the truck sadly knowing it's the last time he'll ever bring me home. As I began to walk towards the door I'm surprised to feel his caloused hand clutch my wrist lightly. I stop walking and slowly turn around to stare into the pained eyes of my love. Silently he pulls me close into a hug clinging to me tighter as I wrap my arms around his neck just as tightly. We stand there neither one wanting to let go as I silently let tears slip from my eyes and thinking about everything we've been through. When he finally pulls back I see the tears behind his eyes as he fights to keep them back. He reaches up to wipe away the ones that have escaped to my cheeks with his thumb before leaning down to place one last kiss to my lips. Then without a word he lets me loose, turns around and walks slowly to his truck, never turning back to look at me. As he slides into the drivers seat and the engine revs, I began to realize my mistake. I cry out and trip along the driveway to catch him before he leaves but it's too late as he pulls out of the driveway and slams on the gas, never taking a second glance at me. I watch as his truck drives away before whispering to myself.

"_**I Love you too, Joe"**_

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

***6 Months Later***

I hop into my newly gained red Honda truck and hastily back out of the driveway, not bothering to check for oncoming cars and receiving a honk and finger from the old man who was coming. I roll my eyes and stomp my foot on the gas to escape the profanities being thrown in my direction. As I cruise along the back roads of the countryside I turn on the radio. My body freezes as I hear the end of our song playing on the radio. My foot slams on the brake as I throw the truck in park and wait for the tears to the DJ's voice floods my ears, my heart begins to shatter all over again and I wonder how anyone could ever have felt the pain I feel everyday because of one stupid mistake. If only I told him. If only I said what he needed to hear and what I needed to say. If only I wasn't so stupid to push away the only person who could make me happy. If only I hadn't been stupid. He could be here right now, sitting in the passenger seat and singing along to our song with me and we'd be happy.

_Yeah it does  
I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow  
I guess  
_

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

As I sit there trying to recover from my latest breakdown, I know I need to tell him the only thing that can heal us. The only thing that can help take away the pain. But as I pick up my phone and stare at the screen with my thumb hovering over the call button, I began to panic. What if it's too late? What if he doesn't want to hear me? What if he answers? What if he doesn't? What if he answers then hangs up? As the questions tear through me I chicken out and throw the phone across the room frustrated, not even bothering to look up and see what the crashing sound was that my phone hit.

_Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains_

**and I think to myself "_Every rose has it's thorn_"**

_I know I could saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways_

As I stroll along the street with my head bent down to shield the rain from my face. I feel myself colliding into another person before I hit the ground. I hear a rushed apology before I feel to hands grasp mine to help me up. As the hands mold into mine I know exactly who I've run into. After I've been pulled to my feet I look up and our eyes connect. We stand silently for a moment trying to read each other before he finally holds out his hand. "Why don't we go somewhere dry and catch up?" I silently nod unable to make a coherent sound for fear I'll say something stupid.

We walk silently to the small coffee shop around the corner and I sit awkwardly on the couch provided as he walks to the counter to order. I don't bother to tell him what I want, he knows. I take this time to study his features. He's wearing the same faded blue jeans he was wearing our last night together over a year ago, with a white shirt and black leather jacket. He's cut his hair, and around his head was a red bandana. I took note that he was finally wearing those glasses we constantly used to bicker about him wearing. He grabs the cups filled with the hot liquids and makes his way to the couch, handing me my beverage. As we sit and drink our coffee we catch up on our lives, and as I hear about his my heart slowly keeps breaking. I know it's a bad idea to stay but I can't make myself leave.

_And now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess_

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

When we stand up to leave, I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck wanting one more whiff of his _attitude_ cologne. He quickly wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly back. Then we pull away say our goodbyes and walk out the door into the rain going our separate ways. I glance back and as I see him about to turn the corner, I shout out at him, before running towards him once again.

"I just wanted to tell you, I made a mistake. I know it won't change anything and I don't expect it to. I should've told you what needed to be said instead of pushing you away. I realize that now and I know it's too late but I want you to know, I love you and I'll always be here if you need me, whether its as a friend, a shoulder to cry on or as whatever you need me to be. I should've told you this long ago but I was scared. I didn't know things would turn out this way and if I did, I never would have left those things unsaid. I wouldn't have pushed you away. Then maybe we'd still be us and everything would be okay. I know what's done is done, but I just wanted you to know that." I said before standing on my tip-toes to place a light kiss to his lips, turning around and walking away, the thorn leaving it's beautiful rose.


End file.
